12 regalos de navidad
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Serie de Drabbles navideños. ¿Qué regalar en navidad a quienes amas?, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, lo importante son los sentimientos que pones al hacerlo, el regalo no es el que viene envuelto en la caja, es el corazón con el que lo envuelves.
1. Chapter 1

_**12 regalos de navidad.**_

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes.  
_

* * *

 **Regalo 1: Azúcar amargo.**

En esta víspera navideña las calles se llenan de gente corriendo por todos lados en busca de los regalos para sus familias y yo, bueno yo busco algo especial. Faltan pocos días para que llegue la fecha tan esperada por todos los niños, me llena de nostalgia pensar que hace unos años yo también lo esperaba con ansias, recuerdo la vez en que peleamos contra los "Súper Enanos" por culpa de Los de la Otra Cuadra, no puedo creer que Tres en realidad pensara que me iba a gustar ese estúpido regalo, sabe perfectamente que odio a esos estúpidos Simios Arcoíris, pero mientras camino por este enorme centro comercial me siento ridículo buscando algo para ella.

Nunca he sido y no pienso ser un chico detallista, tengo 17 años por Dios, yo no debería estar haciendo esto, pero bueno aquí estoy buscando algo de _colores_ para la chica "más linda del mundo", si no hubiese dicho eso en voz alta no estaría en esta situación, maldito Hoagie, me las va a pagar; no es como si no quisiera comprarle nada, es solo que, precisamente nunca le he comprado nada. Número Cinco ya me lo advirtió, ella ya perdió la esperanza en mí.

¡Rayos!, ¿y qué se supone que yo haga?, no soy romántico, no soy cariñoso, no soy lo que ella siempre ha esperado que fuera, pero aquí estoy frente al aparador, tomando uno de esos simios para ella, es nuevo y también por extraño que parezca, sé que ya no tiene más de estas cosas y aquí estoy, comprándole uno, soportando la mirada de extrañeza que me da la vendedora, yo solo digo.

—No es para mí, me mandaron a comprarlo—

Que excusa tan más barata, pido lo que lo envuelvan en papel de colores y con un enorme moño. Salgo de la tienda con aquel vistoso regalo, un regalo de un chico amargo para la chica más tierna del mundo.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

 _N.A: Aquí yo otra vez con un nuevo reto en puerta, esta nota es solo para anunciar que espero sus reviews y también que el fanfic "Operación Promesa" sigue, ya lo había confirmado pero por el momento estoy enfocada en el reto, sin embargo, como ya salí de vacaciones le pondré empeño a continuarlo, muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia._

 _Otra cosa, amo Navidad y les deseo a todos mis lectores una muy feliz, llena de magia, de energía, de amor y que sus sueños se cumplan. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por pasarse por aquí y hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

_**12 regalos de navidad.**_

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 2: Lejos de casa.**

Se supone que sea una época para reunirse y convivir, una época para comer todo lo que uno pueda comer y también, para reunirse frente a la chimenea con una manta y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y cómo olvidar lo más importante, esperar con ansias el abrir los obsequios la mañana de navidad. Recuerdo la cena, recuerdo reunirnos todos los años para celebrarlo y no solamente hablo de mi familia, hablo también de mis amigos, que tiempos, cuando tenía 10 años.

Hoy me encuentro buscando los obsequios, nunca pensé en tener que regalar algo que no fueran juguetes o dulces, pero aquí estoy, buscando ropa, artículos de belleza, de cocina, música, accesorios, etc. Se supone que esto sea divertido pero no, no lo es, me encuentro sola en un lugar que ya no conozco, tengo 17 años y se supone que esto sea divertido, pero no. Compro regalos pero no para entregarlos personalmente sino para enviarlos por correo y por qué, bueno mi maldito _orgullo_ no me deja regresar.

Estoy en una ciudad extraña, en un lugar diferente, en otro mundo. Extraño a mis amigos y desearía mucho reunirme con ellos este año pero no, estoy aquí, a miles de kilómetros de ellos, por querer demostrarle a mi padre que yo puedo ser capaz de cuidarme y hacer las cosas sola, por este maldito y molesto orgullo. Y todo porque ya no quiero ser la consentida, la niña perfecta de papi, acepte la beca, acepte y me fui, no tuve siquiera el valor para despedirme de ellos personalmente, no quise hacerlo, solo le dije adiós a alguien y cómo no hacerlo, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Como sea, espero que estos obsequios sean suficientes para ellos, como desearía ver sus rostros, en especial de él, espero los audífonos de edición limitada que le compre le gusten, y a ella, espero que el suéter y bolso de Channel sean de su agrado, yo por lo pronto tengo trabajos y tareas que hacer pero igual me tomo el tiempo para firmar cada tarjeta con un numero 86.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

 _N.A: Hola otra vez chicos, solo paso a decir que me siento inspirada con este reto, espero seguir así. Esta parte me trajo recuerdos algo tristes de cuando yo me encontraba lejos de casa pero siempre había forma de reunirme con todos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**12 regalos de navidad.**_

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 3: Deseo de navidad.**

Faltan pocos días para la época más feliz de todas y yo aquí, enfrentándome a la situación más dura de toda mi vida. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar en hacer una cosa como esta y en esta época?, acaso, ¿acaso no les importa el dolor que podrían ocasionarle a sus hijos? Y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por mi pequeño hermano, yo ya tengo 17 años, por mí no hay problema yo puedo afrontarlo, ¿verdad?

Camino por las calles cubiertas de nieve pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, desde hace días mis padres han estado hablando a escondidas de nosotros, al menos eso creen, yo los he escuchado y no suenan para nada bien, llamadas a abogados y discusiones. Me pregunto ¿cuándo pensaran decírnoslo? Y mejor, ¿cómo plantearan un tema tan delicado como el _divorcio_?

Me siento fatal y mi mejor amiga no está aquí para hacerme compañía y consolarme, a pocos días para navidad debo atravesar por un proceso de dolorosa índole, pero me consuela la fiesta que se hará en la mansión de los Sanban, hace tiempo que necesito eso, convivir con mis amigos. Me detengo en aquella vieja fuente de los deseos, no hay agua en ella con suficiente razón, hace el suficiente frío para congelarla.

—Qué lástima, hoy tenía un buen deseo—

Camino a casa un poco más tranquila, pero sigo decepcionada, sin embargo he logrado hacer las compras navideñas sin que nadie se enterara. Mi hermano aún espera con ansias abrir los regalos la mañana de navidad y yo, bueno yo deseo poder regalar felicidad a quienes me rodean, espero que el regalo que conseguí para mis padres les ayude, quiero resolver el problema y que todo este mejor, he puesto los boletos en un sobre dorado, he decidido regalarles una segunda Luna de Miel.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

 _N.A: Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me ha traído nostalgia. Creo que estos drabbles es lo que me van a causar, van a hacer que saque emociones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, igual espero sean de su agrado. Otra cosa ¿si supieron quien narraba aquí?, se que la situación es rara pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente. Por si no lo supieron, es 362. Edite un poco el texto porque en el reto deben ser 300 palabras mínimo así que solo verán alguna frase anexada, que se lea coherente._


	4. Chapter 4

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 4: Misión en el centro comercial.**

Tengo 14 años, ya no soy un niño pero sigo conservando el espíritu invencible que caracteriza a un Chico del Barrio y esta noche tengo una misión importante, una misión que se me ha encomendado especialmente a mí y que llevare a cabo pase lo que pase.

He hecho un plan perfecto para recorrer el centro comercial en menos de dos horas y conseguir cada regalo de la lista, he marcado aquellos objetos que podrían ser difíciles de conseguir como, "Plancha para peinados ultra magníficos, de titanio, edición especial de aniversario".

— ¿¡Para qué diablos quiere mi madre algo así?!, no lo entiendo, tiene como cinco de estas cosas—

Revisando el plan me doy prisa para llegar lo más pronto posible a la tienda de artículos de belleza en el segundo piso, pasillo D, área 32. Para mi mala fortuna, cuando llego hay una enorme fila para adquirir dicho producto pero, rápidamente me abrí camino entre la gente y pude llegar al inicio de la fila, aunque, de pronto un oficial me sacó de la misma, qué rayos, tengo 14 años no es justo.

Por mi _torpeza_ ahora no podré conseguir el regalo de mamá, pero, no puedo quedarme así, debo hacer algo para poder obtenerlo, me han sacado de la fila pero no saben que se metieron con el chico equivocado, soy un Gilligan y no me voy a dejar vencer.

Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos y un tanto alocados al fin pude hacerme con el dichoso objeto, y pude seguir con las compras tal y como lo había planeado, hora y media, sólo eso he necesitado para cumplir la misión, si mi hermano me viera seguramente estaría orgulloso pero no puedo quedarme, huiré antes de que me atrapen por violar "unas cuantas reglas". Al menos mi madre estará feliz.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Nunca pensé en involucrar al hermano menor de Memo (Hoagie) en uno de mis fanfics, pero quise intentarlo, espero haya salido bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 5: Videollamada.**

La nieve no ha dejado de caer desde ayer, me encanta la nieve y hoy es un día perfecto para salir a jugar en ella, esquiar, bajar la colina en trineo y hacer guerras de nieve pero hoy no, eso lo disfruté mucho cuando era un niño, ahora tengo 17 años y se supone que habrá una fiesta o algo así pero no estoy muy seguro de querer asistir, lo que más deseo ahora es poder traerla de regreso.

He hablado con ella durante tanto tiempo por teléfono y se escucha nostálgica; he trabajado todo el año en ese _malvado_ lugar llamado "Almacén" para poder regalarle algo especial esta navidad, me he matado horas empacando cosas, cargando cajas pesadas, haciendo inventario mes tras mes, he ahorrado cada centavo de tan miserable paga para un joven adolescente y todo para poder regalarle algo que sé, la hará muy feliz.

Estoy frente al monitor, sé que es muy tarde donde ella está pero es el único momento del día en que puedo conectarme, solo espero que acepte mi video llamada. Tengo puestos mis audífonos, aquellos con los que nos conocimos, aquel boleto en la mano con un moño rojo esperando encienda la cámara y ver su rostro, espero le guste mí regalo.

*Sonido de monitor*

—Es muy tarde, espero que sea importante Sesenta—

—Feliz navidad—

Su rostro se iluminó tal y como yo pensé, y de pronto sus ojos estaban inundados.

—Patton, tú…—

—¿Estas llorando?—

—¡No!, estoy bien…¿por eso mismo estuviste trabajando? Yo no te lo pedí—

—Es un regalo, así que no aceptaré un no. Te quiero Fanny, quiero que estés en casa y sé que tú también—

—Idiota…—

Creo que si le gusto mi regalo después de todo, dentro de mí tenía miedo de que lo rechazara pero agradezco que su orgullo no sea tan grande, al menos mi deseo se cumplió y pude darle un maravilloso regalo a esa persona especial.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Iba a poner este drabble mas adelante pero mi mente creativa y malvada me dijo "¡subelo ya!" jajaja así que lo hice. Este par se esta volviendo mi favorita, desde que escribí "Cartas del Ártico" he tenido varias ideas sobre ellos -w- quizás luego las suba. Bueno así como a Fanny a mi también me han sorprendido de esa manera y es hermoso. Nos seguimos leyendo, hasta la proxima._


	6. Chapter 6

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 6: A tu lado.**

Ya casi es Navidad, hace un mes que salimos de vacaciones, amo las vacaciones, realmente las amo. Las vacaciones me recuerdan cuando era niña y tenía mucho tiempo libre, ahora aprovecho estos días para reunirme con mis queridos amigos y con mi _banda_. Tocamos de todo pero me gusta más el género del metal, pero en fin, somos una banda versátil.

Este año estamos planeando una tocada especial en la fiesta que se dará en casa de mi mejor amiga, Kuki, realmente quiero verla feliz, sé que mi regalo no es el que espera y ya le advertí a ese tonto de Cuatro que este año no se le olvidara el obsequio. He estado varios días escribiendo una buena canción, mis compañeros ya tienen listo el repertorio pero yo, yo sé que lo haré genial.

He hecho mi lista de regalos de navidad de este año, tengo 17 años y aún le escribo. También he terminado mi lista de regalos por dar, para Wally, unos guantes de box nuevos, que sé que no los merece pero igual se los daré. Para Kuki, una canción, sé que es mejor que aquel beso cuando teníamos 13*. Para Hoagie, me gustaría regalarle otro cerebro, no sé qué le vio a mi hermana para salir con ella, pero le regalaré una chamarra de aviador. Y finalmente, para él, creo que siempre tuve su regalo. El año que entra me independizaré al fin y estoy muy feliz de que sea él con quien me vaya a vivir, sé que es un paso muy grande pero, ya no queremos más sorpresas, ser miembro encubierto de Los Chicos del Barrio es duro y ser un fugitivo lo es más, si hemos de estar juntos, estaremos juntos el mayor tiempo posible, así que mi regalo de navidad para él es un "si".

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Me esta saliendo lo romántico a medida de que escribo y no puedo evitarlo jajaja, espero que el texto siga siendo de su agrado, nos seguimos leyendo. *Para referencia, ocupan leer mi fanfic de "Bishoujo" y sí, estos drabbles, así como ese oneshort, el de "Sudor sabor Caramelo" y el fanfic "Operación Promesa" están conectados.


	7. Chapter 7

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Regalo 7: Sentimientos invernales.**

Navidad, esta maravillosa época del año donde se escuchan los villancicos en cada esquina, donde el chocolate caliente y malvaviscos sabe mucho más delicioso, la cena es el platillo más esperado, hasta se he hace agua la boca de pensar en eso, la nieve que cae formando capas como una cama mullida y finalmente la víspera entre el 24 y 25 de diciembre, los regalos.

Cuando era niño me alegraba mucho bajar corriendo hasta el _árbol_ y abrir los regalos, destrozar las envolturas al no soportar las ansias de saber lo que había tras ellas, descubrir y emocionarse por los juguetes o desilusionarse al ver calcetines, lo recuerdo muy bien, me trae nostalgia ésta época del año, recuerdo el rostro de mamá al llamarnos a cenar y de papá cuando la hacía renegar al querer quedarse más tiempo con nosotros jugando, lo extraño demasiado.

Ya tengo 17 años, los regalos han cambiado de juguetes a ropa, de dulces a accesorios, o al menos eso es para algunas personas, yo sé que regalarles a mis amigos, ellos son mi familia y los conozco tan bien que aunque sé que desean algo útil, no podrán resistirse a abrir y descubrir un pedazo de infancia en aquellas cajas. También he escogido algo especial para Cree, algo de mi parte y algo que ella me ha dicho que desea con toda el alma, se me fue el más de la mitad del bono navideño en esto, solo espero que le guste.

Con aquellas bolsas llenas de regalos paseo por las calles rumbo a casa, paso frente al gran árbol de navidad en el centro y de nuevo la nostalgia me invade, si aquella estrella en la punta me pudiera conceder un deseo, ese sería volver a ver a mi padre, al menos una vez.

*Sonido de celular*

—Aquí Hoagie…oh, hola amor—

Esa llamada me levanto el ánimo del día, sí, extraño a mi padre pero nunca he estado sólo y llevo su recuerdo en mi corazón, por lo tanto vivirá tanto como yo lo haga. En esta víspera de navidad, solo hay sonrisas y nada más.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Éste capítulo si es especial porque también yo extraño mucho a mi padre y se lo dedico a él, donde quiera que se encuentre tras esas nubes.


	8. Chapter 8

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo hago esto por amor al arte y las situaciones presentadas no tienen ninguna relación con nada ni nadie en especifico, salieron de mi mente creativa para disfrute de ustedes._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Aquella noche oscura.**

Navidad, me gusta la navidad pero lo que no me gusta es tener que llevar este ridículo disfraz. Cada año es lo mismo y cada año me convence de usar algo para no dejarla sola, pero no entiendo cómo cada año lo logra. Tengo 14 años, estoy en secundaria y sí, soy el reno del _festival_ navideño. Se me ha prohibido usar mi yoyo, a pesar de haberlo llevado conmigo durante los ensayos, aun no entiendo cómo algo tan infantil me sigue pareciendo divertido, no es el mismo yoyo que llevaba cuando era miembro de Los Chicos del Barrio, este es especial.

Hace dos años que lo tengo, fue la noche mas oscura del año, eso sí que lo recuerdo bien. Era la víspera de navidad, Sonia y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en alguna parte de la Base Lunar, las luces se habían ido y ella estaba aterrada. Recuerdo haber hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer que las luces volvieran pero fue inútil y faltaban minutos para que llegara el día tan esperado y nosotros ahí atrapados.

 _—Rayos, no puedo lograr que enciendan…¿¡Qué demonios estará haciendo 363?! —_

 _—Ya no importa 84, mejor hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí e ir a casa—_

Sonia no dejaba de temblar, consolándose a sí misma repitiendo alguna especie de mantra en susurros.

 _—No creo que podamos salir hasta que las luces se enciendan, 83—_

 _—¡Pues busca una manera, odio la oscuridad! —_

Recuerdo que agitaba con fiereza del cuello de mi chamarra, permanecimos ahí mucho tiempo hasta que…

 _—No creo que haya forma de salir—_

 _—Qué más da…quería esperar a estar en la Tierra pero—_

Ella sacó una caja envuelta en papel de colores y un moño, era una pequeña caja.

 _—Toma Lee, sé que tu yoyo favorito se destrozó en la última misión así que…—_

Cuando yo abrí la caja estaba muy feliz que la abrace tan fuerte que sentí como su corazón latía muy rápido, en ese momento no entendía por qué pero hoy sí.

—Lee, ya está a punto de empezar la función…ay estoy nerviosa, gracias por hacer esto conmigo—

Sin más fui con ella y la abrace besando su frente.

—Lee…y…¿y eso? —

—Es para la buena suerte—

Su sonrojo es tan lindo, ella no sabe el poder que tiene en mí y lo mucho que hace latir mi corazón, desearía poder decirle lo que no pude aquella noche, pero aún no tengo el valor, solo espero que este regalo tan valioso me de la fuerza que necesito.

 **Fin de la transmisión**


	9. Chapter 9

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

* * *

 **Regalo 9: Brillo dorado.**

Faltan pocas horas para la gran fiesta, hace unos días fui de compras al centro comercial con mi hermana y debo admitir que ha sido la salida más maravillosa que he tenido, ambas nos divertimos mucho, fue como antes, era volver a esos días en donde éramos las mejores amigas. Le he comprado algo especial a cada uno de mis amigos, sin importarme que de nuevo, no me den nada y con eso me refiero solo a alguien, recuerdo el único regalo que me ha dado, unas papas a medio comer, y también me parece increíble que siga pensando que ha sido un "tierno regalo".

Yo sé que Wally no es romántico, ni cariñoso, ni mucho menos detallista, yo sé que él es rudo, insoportable, insensible en algunos casos, imprudente, idiota; pero aun así, me enamore de él y lo aceptó tal cual es, solo me gustaría que ese lado tierno que muestra conmigo en raras ocasiones, fuese más constante. Yo sé que él me ama, lo sé porque me cela y protege como si en cualquier momento fuera a irme de su lado y no lo culpo, lo que hemos pasado todos nosotros nos hace pensar y actuar de esa manera, seguimos en la incertidumbre de si esto será algo efímero.

Tengo 17 años y estoy a un año de graduarme de la preparatoria, sé qué voy a estudiar pero también sé que mi carrera me hará alejarme, no le he dicho nada a Wally para no preocuparle y no deseo hacerlo pronto, no estoy lista, aún no estoy lista. Esta noche solo quiero bailar, comer, reír, jugar, pasar el rato con mis amigos, recordar aquellos momentos que nos unieron. Llevo puesto un vestido _verde_ esmeralda, medias negras, zapatos color oro con un tacón algo coqueto, guantes color madera, aretes dorados, un maquillaje neutro y labial discreto, y una gargantilla en perla y oro. Este es mi regalo para el chico más tsundere* que he conocido.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Me gusta retratar a Kuki como una chica femenina y coqueta en su etapa adolescente, siento que le queda muy bien.

Tsundere*: Es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. Describe muy bien a Cuatro y por eso Kuki lo usa para referirse con cariño hacia su novio.


	10. Chapter 10

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

* * *

 **Regalo 10: Despedida.**

Faltan unas horas para la fiesta y nosotros estamos seguros de no ir, mi sector y yo, hemos planeado nuestra propia reunión en la casa del árbol pero hoy no me siento del todo feliz. Tengo 12 años, el año que viene dejaré de ser miembro de Los Chicos del Barrio, lo sé porque ya hemos sido advertidos, al ayudar al antiguo sector V a volver nosotros seremos castigados y decomisados, no es justo, pero así son las reglas.

2.5 Y 5.1 fueron a conseguir malvaviscos y chocolate caliente, Dany fue a buscar los nachos y Joey, bueno, él me ayuda con las decoraciones. Él tiene suerte, aún le quedan algunos años para seguir perteneciendo a la organización y también a 2.5 y 5.1, estoy segura de que serán un gran equipo, Joey será un buen líder, tiene madera para serlo.

Mientras decoró con luces y cadenas de palomitas y arándanos la sala de la casa me llega la nostalgia de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, me invade de pronto una enorme _tristeza_ de solo saber que será nuestra última navidad juntos, me pregunto ¿acaso así se sentía mi hermana?.

—3.5 ya terminé de decorar todas las habitaciones…¿estas bien? —

—Sí, estoy bien…no pasa nada 4.1—

Me limpio aquellas lágrimas y sonrió, no quiero que mi equipo piense que estoy mal, lo estoy pero no quiero que esta noche se arruine, es la última navidad con ellos y quiero que sea especial. Joey no es tonto y solo se acerca a darme un abrazo para luego decirme que seguirá decorando.

Después de unas horas los chicos llegan con lo encomendado y juntos pasamos una noche de risas, juegos, competencias en la consola y de comer nachos, entre 2.5 y yo, hacemos charlas sobre cosas de chicas mientras los chicos se matan en las competencias. Llega el momento de intercambio de regalos, una tradición que tenemos desde que somos un equipo, pero de ser sincera el mejor regalo que podrían darme seria, permanecer a su lado toda la vida.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Me dolió escribir estas lineas, y no por el sentimiento sino que estoy dando spoilers de mi fanfic XD pero en fin, igual algo así siempre tiene que pasar, no se puede estar juntos por siempre u.u


	11. Chapter 11

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

* * *

 **Regalo 11: Ruta festiva.**

A pocas horas de llegar a la _mansión_ de la familia Sanban, me encuentro viajando por carretera en un auto de origen extranjero pero que con mucho empeño me he conseguido, que ¿por qué me aleje de la ciudad?, esa es una historia para otra ocasión, me he desaparecido por unos días por asuntos personales a pesar de haberle dicho a todos que fue por una "misión clasificada", en realidad si fue una misión pero más bien para saludar a un viejo amigo.

Hace unas semanas que habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno y yo me sentía realmente feliz de por fin salir un rato de la escuela, no es que no me gustara es solo que tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar además de las tareas, soy un fugitivo y además, estamos en medio de una guerra silenciosa en la cual yo soy el único responsable, no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en festividades pero ellos me han dado una buena razón. No sabemos cuánto tiempo mas estaremos juntos, he decidido que esta noche olvidaré todo, volveremos a vernos y jugar, como antes, quizás haya cosas de "adultos" en la fiesta pero nuestro espíritu nos hará disfrutarlo como niños.

He estado ausente unos días y a pesar de que sé que me han seguido de cerca he logrado burlarlos, siempre logro hacerlo porque sé que no estoy solo, nunca lo he estado y fue mi error no darme cuenta desde mucho antes, ahora tengo 17 años y faltan pocas horas para la fiesta, también pocos días para navidad y yo aquí, queriendo huir de un destino inevitable, paseando por carretera a un ritmo acelerado por llegar a reunirme con aquellas personas a las que amo. ¿Qué si tengo obsequios para ellos?, sí, si los tengo, van en la parte trasera de mi auto, pero mi mayor regalo será estar ahí, darles la dicha de divertirme una vez más, recordar que rompí las reglas por volver a su lado.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

N.A: Son demasiados spoilers D: pero da igual, me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas y además fue lo mas genial que se me ocurrió, espero les estén gustando. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**_12 regalos de navidad._**

 _Esto es una serie de drabbles participantes del "Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Operación F.O.R.O". Son narrados por algunos de los agentes de la serie pero ya adolescentes, cada uno de ellos se enfoca en precisamente "¿qué regalara esta navidad?", recordando que el regalo no siempre tiene que ser algo material, sino que lo importante es el sentimiento que lleva detrás._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y referencias son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 **Regalo 12: Noche de paz.**

Que miserable destino, tengo 20 años y ya estoy entregado a una botella de _vino_ , que en esta víspera invernal es mi única compañía, he alejado a todos y cada uno de mis amigos, de mis compañeros y todo para qué, bueno eso me gustaría saber, no estoy de lado de los adolescentes, ni de los adultos y tampoco puedo volver con los chicos, que miserable destino para un joven en época de navidad.

De pronto siento que no me encuentro sólo, viviendo siempre como un perro de ataque, a la defensiva, me doy cuenta de que me observan, un auto se detiene al borde de aquella escalinata que da a mi cabaña, es una sola persona la que camina lento por mis escaleras y yo, sujeto un arma, un arma de verdad porque ya no soy un niño, de pronto reconozco esa presencia, los años que estuve en aquella base en el espacio infinito y el entrenamiento que tuve finalmente no fueron en vano.

—Je, creí que estarías con ellos—

La puerta se abrió de par en par revelando al joven de 17 años que nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo niño con el que combatí muchos años atrás, aquel a quien entrene y aquel que me derrotó, ese joven que sin saberlo yo le admiraba mas que él a mí.

—Volveré con ellos después, hoy hay una fiesta y he pensado que…—

—Gracias por la invitación Nigel, pero no—

—Chad, no puedes…—

—Fue mi decisión, así es mas seguro—

—Bueno, entonces—

Con un suspiro de resignación saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de regalo, yo la cache en cuanto decidio aventármela.

—Feliz navidad, amigo—

Pensé en detenerle y pedirle que me llevara a la fuerza pero no lo hice, cuando por fin se marchó, abrí aquella caja, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al notar el mensaje grabado en aquella placa metálica. Esa noche no bebí más de aquella botella de vino, simplemente miré por aquella ventana y contemplar las luces de aquella ciudad a la que alguna vez pertenecí. Mi regalo de navidad para esos chicos está plasmado en tinta bajo la madera de mi repisa.

 _"Siempre serás el mejor, mi héroe y mi amigo, 274"_

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

N.A: Este ultimo drabble, tiene un mensaje muy especial porque da mucho de lo que pasará mas adelante en mi fanfic de Promesa pero que espero igual disfruten al leerlo y no se queden solo con el spoiler que les acabo de dar. Tambien el mensaje grabado que Uno le da a Chad es significativo ya que para él siempre será de los mejores agentes que Los Chicos del Barrio pudieron tener, tambíen este drabble tiene como referencia el capitulo de la serie, Operación T.R.A.T.A.D.O por las memorias de ambos.

En fin eso es todo por ahora, solo me queda desearles nuevamente Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que logren llevar felicidad a sus seres queridos.


End file.
